As may be seen on any roadway eye level rear signals are more easily discernible to a motorist following another vehicle. It has been statistically determined that the eye level brake signals have a tendency to avoid rear end collision. On a motorcycle the advanatage of such eye level signaling is not easily acquired on the bike itself. The helmet of the cyclist provides a convenient way of raising the signals to the level desired.